Care to Share?
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: First day of their seventh year at Hogwarts, and the Marauders plus Lily and Alice are sharing about their summers, and no one is quite as innocent as you'd think! Written for My Lady Jes's Quotes Challenge. Rated T for suggestive language and innuendo.


**Disclaimer: You have been Disclaimed!AN: Hello all! This is the first challenge I've done, so bear with me! Written for My Lady Jes's Quotes Challenge. Hope you enjoy!**

*********

"James!" Sirius cried, bounding into the common room the first day of seventh year.

"Sirius!" James cried, and they did a very fake looking slow motion run towards each other. "I haven't seen you since dinner!"

"And before that, the train ride here!" Sirius added. "It's been ages!"

"Hello James," Lily interrupted politely.

"Lily!" he cried happily.

He couldn't help but notice that her polite, formal smile grew a little when he said her name.

"Since we're both Heads this year," she said. "I suppose we should try and be friends." She stuck out her hand and James shook it enthusiastically.

"Lily!" Alice cried, running toward and then tackling her best friend. "I missed you at dinner!"

"Where were you?" Lily shrieked. "And how did you end up getting there after the Sorting?"

Alice shrugged. "Malfoy was just giving me back my bra," she said nonchalantly. "No big deal."

Everyone stared openmouthed. "Lucius Malfoy?" Remus clarified.

"What?" she asked impatiently. "Are you telling me that none of you did anything remotely kinky over the summer?"

Everyone coughed uncomfortably and looked away as Alice grinned triumphantly. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "Everybody spill!"

"Don't ask me," Sirius said. "I'm not a big fan of attractive women. They think that just because they're pretty, I'm not allowed to hit them with a bludger."

Remus snorted. "Sure," he guffawed. "You don't like pretty girls at all, and you had a completely innocent summer."

"Hey!" Sirius cried, jumping to defend himself. "Need I remind you of the last day of school dare only you were stupid enough to accept?"

Remus shrugged. "I danced naked on the Quidditch Pitch. What's your point?"

No one said anything for a moment.

Lily changed the subject. "James, what happened to your eye?"

She was referring to the black eye that James was sporting on the left side of his face. Thinking fast so as not to admit flying into a broom shed, he said, "I love you so much, I braved the Whomping Willow to carve our names into it." Then he made kissy faces at her.

Lily pretended to be grossed out and said, "Seriously, what happened?"

James just smiled politely. Lily fake-pouted.

"Don't worry," Alice told her, patting her's friends shoulder in mock sympathy. "We'll handcuff him to your bed and torture him sexually until he confesses."

James didn't look terribly bothered by this suggestion. Instead, his eyes glazed over and he stared into space.

"James!" Lily shouted, smacking him on the shoulder. "Stop fantasizing!"

So as to change the subject, James asked Peter desperately. "So, what did you do this summer, Pete?"

"Not much," Peter responded miserably. "I was grounded most of it. Turn out muggles don't like their houses being blown up. How was I to know?"

Everyone laughed. "So, nothing kinky for you, huh Peter?"

Peter turned scarlet.

"It's alright," she added hurriedly. "I mean, it's not like I did anything either."

"Really?" James asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Remus got an evil look on his face.

"You wouldn't!" Lily screeched. But too late, Remus already was.

"Oh I know!" he exclaimed, looking pointedly at Lily. "You can tell us about the time you were a lesbian!"

James's eyes glazed over again, causing Lily to smack his shoulder again, and Alice was laughing so hard the conversation had to stop for several minutes before she could breathe again.

"What was that, Lils?" James asked, sounding as though his birthday had come early.

"Oh, enough talk!" Lily said hastily. "Let's play Truth or Dare! Uh…" she looked around wildly. "Sirius! I dare you to hit on the next girl you see!"

Never one to turn down a dare, and very much wanting to get back to hearing about Lily being a lesbian, Sirius turned around.

The first girl his eyes landed on was a short fourth year with long black hair.

"Oi!" he cried, catching her attention. "I heard your bra is the same color as your heels. To clear up this rumor, I'm going to have to ask you to remove your dress -- I mean that in the most respectful way possible."

The poor girl's face turned bright red, so much so that even Lily's hair had met its match. Then the girl ran up to the dorm room, squealing and giggling like mad.

"So, Lily?" Remus asked nonchalantly. "Back to the subject. Why don't you tell everyone that little story you told me about."

"You mean the one I told you after having to much Firewhiskey?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, that's the one!" he replied cheerily.

Lily turned and surveyed the exits, but there was no escape.

*********

**Hope you liked it! Especially My Lady Jes. Hope this did your challenge justice, even if it was a little short. Remember, this is my first challenge, so no flames!**


End file.
